A pallet dispenser dispenses one or more pallets from a pallet stack onto a work surface. In an automated environment, this work surface may be a chain conveyor. In other environments, the one or more pallets may be dispensed onto the floor. In these environments, a pallet transporter such as a pallet truck, pallet jack, or forklift can be used to collect and move the one or more dispensed pallets.
Pallet dispensers are generally powered and require a connection to a power source. For instance, pallet dispensers may require motors or pumps that must be powered by an external power source. Examples of external power sources (for powering or energizing the pallet dispenser) might include electrical utility grids, generators, steam, hydraulic pressure or compressed air, etc.
In some environments, however, providing power to the pallet dispenser may be difficult or expensive. For example, deploying a pallet dispenser may require modifications to the power layout of the facility. In other scenarios it may be prohibitively expensive to deliver power to the optimal installation location of the pallet dispenser. In yet another scenario, the reliability of power delivery may prevent the use of a powered pallet dispenser.